Extreme Prejudice
by CC.V.RG
Summary: Fornell's reaction to Dearing's bombing at the NCIS naval base. Spoilers for first episode of Season 10, "Extreme Prejudice." THIS IS GIBBS/FORNELL. That means slash (M/M pairing). If that isn't your thing, click the back button! Nothing explicit: rating is for a few curses.


**Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me…otherwise, Gornell definitely would have become canon by now. Just saying.**

**So this is a short oneshot about the first episode in NCIS Season 10, which is called Extreme Prejudice (lots of spoilers for the first few minutes).**

**And, yeah, if you haven't realized already, this is shameless Gibbs/Fornell (a.k.a. Gornell). If you don't like that, A. You probably wouldn't have clicked on this story, and B. Just leave, and don't flame please! :) Thank you!**

**Now, if you DID click on this knowing what you were getting into, congrats! You are my new best friend for being a Gornell shipper! Enjoy the fluff and h/c!**

**WARNINGS: M/M kissing/content (not explicit), and a few curses (again, nothing really explicit/often).**

* * *

Fornell had never ever wanted to get a phone call like this.

He had always known it was possible - even likely. He and Jethro were special agents: danger was inevitable, accepted, even embraced sometimes. But that did not make it any easier to hear that his lover had been injured - even if it was only a small hurt.

But this...this was beyond the pale. This was...Oh God, _Jethro_.

Tobias Fornell pressed down on the gas pedal of his car even harder, and the vehicle shot forward. He had to have run at least 12 red lights during this ride, but fuck it, he didn't care. He was too busy trying to stop the shaking in his hands so he didn't veer off the road.

Only a few minutes ago, he had been sitting at least semi-peacefully at his desk, going over reports about that bastard Dearing, trying to figure out where he would strike next. And then all of the sudden Tobias _knew_ where he would strike next because he already _had._

It seemed like all hell broke loose in only a few seconds. Every phone - including the emergency lines - burst out ringing. The noise had been almost deafening. The television monitors were switched on almost a moment after by various agents, and the headline on each report made Tobias' heart turn to ice.

_"Explosion at DC Naval Base"_

_"NCIS Attacked"  
_  
_"Death Toll Unknown"_

Tobias had stared at the monitors for what felt like hours, but was really only a few moments. In a flash he unfroze, running out the door without grabbing his coat and ignoring the shouts of bewilderment from his agents. He was going into autopilot, and yet all that was going through his mind was Jethro's name on a loop, growing more panicked by the second. He finally got to his car, and in only a few moments, his tires were screeching as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Oh God, oh God, he chanted in his head, clutching the steering wheel and trying to keep his eyes focused on the road. Jethro, Jethro, God, please be okay, God, please, Jethro.

Around halfway through he managed to gather his thoughts long enough to shakily turn on his cell phone and call Jethro repeatedly. It went straight to voicemail every time. This, of course, didn't help Tobias' state of mind at all.

It took what felt like an eternity, but was in actuality only around 15 minutes, to reach the Naval Yard. Or, at least, what remained of the Naval Yard.

Tobias didn't bother parking his car, as there didn't seem to be any distinguishable lot. He slammed on the breaks, and his car skidded to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. Firefighters shouted at him to stop when they saw he was headed for the building, but Tobias ignored them. If Jethro was in there and needed his help then goddammit, he was going to be there.

Fornell has just got to the main doors of the building (which were hanging off their hinges) when he heard his name being called in an achingly familiar voice. "Tobias! Hey, Tobias!"

At first Fornell thought it was coming from inside the wreckage, and almost dived back into the ruin, but strong recognizable arms caught him around the waist and dragged him back.

"Toby..." The voice whispered the nickname in his ear, and Fornell gasped in relief as he finally snapped out of his numb state and realized who was hugging him close.

"Jethro," He almost sobbed (although he would deny it later), spinning around in his lover's arms and finally laying eyes on the other man's face.

"Hey," Gibbs said in an unusually soothing voice, brushing Fornell's thinning hair away from his panicked face. "Hey, Toby, I'm here. I'm fine, I'm alive."

The meaning of that sentence seemed to truly reach Tobias in that moment, and within a second he had thrown his arms around the NCIS agent and buried his face in his neck. And yeah, he was acting like such a girl in a rom-com but fuck it all, Jethro could have died. He was entitled to a little sappiness.

Gibbs hugged Fornell as close to him as possible, but after a few moments pulled back a bit just to comfortingly kiss the corner of Tobias' lips. "I'm here." He murmured, still holding the FBI agent (who was not keen on letting Jethro go any time soon).

"Hey Fornell," A usually obnoxious, but now cherished voice said wearily from behind them. Tobias pulled back slightly to lay eyes on Special Agent Dinozzo, as well as Ziva David and Abigail Sciuto, who all looked suitably disheveled to have survived a bomb.

Pulling back a little further, Fornell was able to get a better look at his lover as well. Gibbs was not severely injured - at least not visibly - and there were only a few minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms, in addition to dust and soot covering almost every inch of his body.

"Hey Dinuttzo," Tobias said over Jethro's shoulder, trying to preserve at least some of his dignity in front of his lover's agents. "Glad to see you're all in one piece," He vaguely gestured to all 3 of them, but it looked a little awkward due to the fact that Gibbs was still holding him around the waist. Fornell was not worried about the agents' judgment, as Jethro's NCIS team were some of the few people who knew about their relationship.

"Agent Fornell." Ah, and there was one of the other people who knew about them. Director Leon Vance, who was clutching a briefcase in his right hand and wiping dust off with his left.

"Director," Fornell said, grasping Jethro's hand and nodding at Vance.

"This was Dearing," Leon said, cutting right to the chase. "This was Dearing and he used my fucking car to do it."

Tobias tensed almost imperceptibly, grasping Jethro's hand even tighter. So this was a terrorist attack...Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs' eyes harden to a sharp flint. Fornell could feel his do the same.

The gathered group of special agents - NCIS and FBI - stood in a circle in front of their ruined base: friends clutching friends, lovers clutching lovers. And looking at each other, they all knew what must be done.

The explosion was over. They were all alive and safe. But Tobias could tell what had been boiling in his lover's eyes.

Pure rage.

They were alive. But Dearing...oh, Harper Dearing was finished. He had hurt their family. He was _dead_.

* * *

**And yep, that's basically it. Hoped you enjoyed it~!**

**~ CC.**


End file.
